


I needed to scream

by OniDoodle



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Police Brutality, i dont know if I'm more or less scared now that I've written this, this is my vent poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle
Summary: I'm sorry about this in advance. This was just me using my writing to vent out all my fear and paranoia of all the police brutality that is happening in my country in the middle of the night. I never wanted to get political when it came to my writing, but the recent protests got me really scared. I'm sorry if I end up scaring you guys as well, but I didn't know of any other way to clean my mental house other than through writing. Thank you for being so awesome. I love you all.
Kudos: 3





	I needed to scream

Our country stood for freedom once,

Two hundred fifty years ago

Where is that freedom now,

Or was it never there at all?

We were once encouraged to speak for all of us,

But now they work to silence us,

Smoke and fire choke the streets

As their oppression wraps around us.

Gas is thrown into the crowds,

Common poeple are put under arrest,

Joes and Janes like you and I,

As the demons work to tear out their voice.

Is this the thing our fathers wanted,

Is this the future we've been fighting for?

If so, we'll be looking forward

To a future like 1984.

So please do not hold back,

Rise again once more,

Our music will only strengthen

If we add our voices once more.


End file.
